Desilucion
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: CM Punk esta muy enamorado de su novio Edge, sin embargo, este solo se la paso, rompiendole el corazón en mil pedazos..... ........valdra la pena luchar por ese amor......
1. Chapter 1

_**h0la!!!!! Somos nuevas en esto….espero que les agrade nuestra historia…porfis dejen comentarios, dudas peticiones lo que ustedes deseen n_n**_

_*******Cookie Monster 4 ever*******_

_******HBG Heart Break Girl********_

_**//-pensamientos**_

_**Muxo bla bla jejejemejor pasemos a la historia…..**_

**DESILUSIÓN……**

Era un viernes de smackdown estaba un table match, en el que se enfrentarían Edge vs Kane, en el ring side se encontraba un muy ilusionado CM Punk que no deja de apoyar ni animar a su amado novio.

-vamos Edge, tu puedes- animaba el pelinegro, y es que aunque sabía que Edge ganaría, siempre se emocionaba al verlo luchar.

El match transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que Edge logro aplicarle un superplex a Kane sobre una mesa logrando que esta se rompiera, CM rapidamente subió al ring a felicitar a su novio, y ambos se alejaron rumbo a los vestidores.

-estuviste genial amor, fue un duelo muy intenso- decía CM al tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso

-gracias, mi pequeño- decía mientras abrazaba a su novio

-Honey, veras mi match con Jeff contra Matt y Mike Knox?-pregunto mirándolo ilusionado

-discúlpame corazón, pero no podre hacerlo,-dijo el rubio, y al ver la carita de tristeza de su novio, como ha explicarle el porqué de su decisión- corazón, tu sabes que me tardo una eternidad en la ducha, y tu match es en este momento, simplemente no podre verte, discúlpame amor- decía tratando de evitar la mirada de su novio

-te entiendo- decía CM con tristeza- me voy, no quiero hacer esperar a Jeff ni a las personas- dijo mientras se retiraba, dejando "solo" a su novio, o al menos eso creía él.

-Creí que nunca se iría- decía una voz que se encontraba oculta en las sombras

-tranquilo Christian, te dije que no tardaría en irse-

-y que fue esa escena tan cursi que vi- decía con tono burlón- no sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas-

-ni lo menciones- dijo riéndose- ese niño es tan "tierno"- decía con sarcasmo-

-Edge…..-dijo Christian al tiempo que se acercaba al rubio, y comenzaba a acariciar su pecho- no crees que estamos hablando demasiado?

Edge solo sonrió y rapidamente beso a su compañero, los rubios rapidamente comenzaron a acariciarse, y al poco tiempo la ropa les estorbaba, y rapidamente se deshicieron de ella, continuaron besándose, hasta que Christian no pudo mas

-Edge…tómame- decía con voz entrecortada

-con gusto- dijo mientras besa la espalda de su amante-

Así pasaron un buen rato teniendo el mejor sexo de sus vidas, ninguno quería separarse del otro, se sentían tan bien estando juntos, todo estaba demasiado perfecto que nunca escucharon que el duelo de CM y Jeff habia terminado.

Jeff y CM caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a los vestidores, habia sido un match fantástico, y habían demostrado que juntos eran una pareja que daba miedo en el ring.

-fue un gran duelo, CM- decía con una sonrisa Jeff

-ya lo creo, eres en verdad muy bueno- decía sinceramente- me alegra que hiciéramos pareja- dándole la mano a Jeff

-a mi también me alegra hacer pareja contigo punky-boy – estrechando la mano del Straight Edge

- bueno, ya me voy, tengo que ducharme, y mi novio me está esperando- decía con una gran sonrisa- fue un placer hacer equipo contigo- decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-te acompaño,- le dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias, Hardy-- mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

Al llegar a la puerta del vestuario, ambos chicos escucharon ruidos que provenían del interior de la habitación.

-CM, que es eso?- pregunto un poco asustado el menor de los Hardy

-no te preocupes Jeff,- con un tono de lo más tranquilo el Straight Edge – a Edge le encanta jugar videojuegos (que inocente es mi CM….pobesito)- y sin esperar abrió la puerta- Edge…….- simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, su novio, teniendo sexo, con uno de sus amigos, esto debía ser una pesadilla se repetía mentalmente el de Chicago

-Que significa esto Edge? – grito un muy furioso CM Punk

Edge se limito a dedicarle una mirada a Christian quien de inmediato, se vistió y salió del lugar.

-creo que debemos dejarlos solos- le dijo Christian a Jeff, quien también estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acaban de presenciar-

-no voy a dejar a mi amigo solo, con este pedazo de imbécil- dijo el menor de los Hardy

Edge al escuchar eso solo atino a hacer un sarcástico comentario

-gracias, Jeff, gracias, aunque voy a esforzarme más- decía el rubio mientras miraba con ojos de odio al Hardy

-Jeff te agradezco tu apoyo, pero déjanos solos, un momento, por favor- le dijo CM

-Está bien, te estaré esperando afuera- dijo un resignado Jeff Hardy.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Edge comenzó a hablar.

-que te pasa Punk, crees que puedes dejarme en ridículo frente a Christian?- muy molesto

-que, qué me pasa?- dijo igual de molesto el Straight Edge-te diré que me pasa, pasa que después de un match agotador, lo único que quería era estar con mi novio, me encuentro con que el esta revolcándose con otro, eso me pasa- gritaba al borde de las lagrimas, sin embargo, no dejaría que Edge lo viera derrumbarse

-tú tienes la culpa, niño- dijo con su clásico tono burlón

-discúlpame?- dijo confundido el de Chicago

-como escuchaste, es tu culpa, la falta de sexo en nuestra relación, me hace buscarlo en alguien mas- decía cínicamente el rubio

-eres un estúpido, terminamos- dijo dándole la espalda

-haz lo que quieras- grito el rubio muy molesto, mientras salía del vestidor

Jeff que habia estado todo el tiempo afuera al ver salir a Edge, entro al vestidor, y la escena que vio simplemente le rompió el corazón.

Ahí estaba el chico que le decía los demás que era mejor que ellos, ese chico rudo y fuerte que todos creían que era, estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y sollozando, era tan conmovedor verlo así.

Al verlo no pudo evitar acercarse y abrazarlo.

-tranquilo, no vale la pena, punky- decía tratando de consolarlo, mientras acariciaba el hermoso cabello azabache de su amigo- además, CM hay muchos chicos que se mueren de ganas por estar contigo- decía el menor de los Hardy, mientras pensaba /yo, por ejemplo/

-gracias por el ánimo- decía con la voz entrecortada- eres mi mejor amigo

-no me des las gracias, para esto estamos los amigos- mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo dime

-me podrías llevar a mi casa?, no aguanto más estar en este lugar- decía mientras más lagrimas mojaban su hermoso rostro.

-de acuerdo- dijo Jeff, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de CM- ya no llores, él no lo vale

Ambos chicos salieron de la arena y subieron al auto de Jeff

-seguro que quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- dijo preocupado Jeff- vas a estar bien?-

-estaré bien- dijo el Straight Edge- gracias, por preocuparte- decía al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme- dijo el menor de los Hardy, mientras le daba un beso en la frente al de Chicago, logrando que éste sonriera-CM, te vez mucho más guapo cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras.

-gracias- decía con un gran sonrojo.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la casa del pelinegro, una vez ahí, Jeff se fue rumbo a su casa, aunque aun estaba muy preocupado por su amigo.

CM se encontraba tratando de dormir en su habitación, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, cuando cerraba los ojos recordaba claramente la escena que hacia unas horas habia presenciado, y es que no es tan fácil olvidar que viste a tu novio revolcándose con uno de tus amigos.

Unos minutos después escucho que tocaban a la puerta, al acercarse a ver quién era, lo vio a él, el causante de todo su dolor y sus lagrimas, estaba ahí, esperando a que le abriera la puerta, CM al principio dudo en abrir, sin embargo su corazón le gritaba que le abriera, que lo escuchara.

-CM amor abre la puerta –con la voz entrecortada

-Que quieres –abriendo la puerta, y viendo al rubio en un mal estado- que tienes? –preocupado

-se que soy estúpido, yo te amo- decía con lagrimas en los ojos, con un evidente aliento a alcohol- se que lo que hice con Christian no tiene nombre, perdóname mi amor- mientras abraza a CM, y lo acercaba cada vez más a él-

El de Chicago solo correspondió el abrazo, y lo condujo hacia el interior de su de apartamento, cerrando la puerta, Edge solo alzo la mirada y se encontró con esa mirada sexy del Straight Edge, que solo con eso le decía que todo estaba perdonado.

-punk sé que no merezco tu perdón –agachando la cabeza- pero tengo necesidad, solo soy hombre….que necesita sentirse amado

-cuando amas a una persona….quieres hacerlo con ella, no con cualquier capitán carisma que esté dispuesto a solo brindar un momento de placer –con un tono triste- solo quiero que me respondas algo….solo fue deseo o hay algo mas con Christian – asomándose unas lagrimas en sus ojos

El rubio pasó su mano izquierda por las mejillas del menor, limpiando sus lágrimas, y posando sus labios en los de su compañero. El de Chicago solo poso su mano en la nuca del rubio profundizando mas el beso, y acariciando sus cabellos.

-te amo –dijo el de Chicago abrazándolo y depositando pequeños besos en el cuello del canadiense- pero no puedo –con dolor en sus palabras- tu sabes que nunca lo he hecho….sé que suena estúpido a los 31 años siendo virgen, pero si quiero que pase…..pero necesito que sea especial

- yo sé…que quieres que todo sea perfecto, pero a veces siento que solo tenemos una relación de niños, una relación que solo basta con decir que somos algo y ya, a veces te toco, y siento que a ti no te gustan mis caricias

-me encantan que tus manos toquen mi piel, tengo miedo de hacerlo mal….tu sabes que solo quiero ser tuyo

-solo mío? –Con un poco de sorpresa-

-si…..solo tuyo- lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta la recamara, y ahí tumbo al rubio en la cama, y rapidamente se subió encima del rubio.

Una sonrisa pervertida por parte del rubio no se dejo esperar

El pelinegro comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, mientras que le quitaba con prisa la camisa y recorría su pecho con sus suaves manos.

-ah, con que te gusta tener el control, Punk?-pregunto con la voz entrecortada- puede que el ring tú seas el que mande, pero aquí, mando yo-dijo al tiempo que se giraba para que dar arriba del menor

El de Chicago solo sonrió, y mientras el rubio le besaba el cuello, CM empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón, comenzó a quitárselo poco a poco, por su parte Edge, estaba muy entusiasmado, pues por fin haría suyo al Pepsi-boy, sin embargo, una vez que estuvo desnudo, CM se asusto un poco y empujo a su novio, que como nunca lo espero, cayo de la cama.

-perdón, lo siento, me culpo- decía el pelinegro mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos- pero es que no puedo, hacerlo, no estoy listo-

-CM amor, no te preocupes-decía mientras se levantaba del piso, y subió a la cama- corazón- mientras tomaba las manos de su novio- yo te voy a esperar hasta que sea el momento, hasta que estés listo…te lo prometo.

El de Chicago solo le dedico una sonrisa, ambos se recostaron en la cama, el mayor abrazaba a su Straight Edge, mientras besaba sus cabellos, sus manos se entrelazaron, por parte del rubio era un sentimiento nuevo, el nunca habia conocido el amor, era una cosa esplendorosa que un pequeño según le enseñara lo que es el amor, cuando estaba a solas con el de Chicago era un cursi de primera, tal vez cuando habia alguien con ellos al canadiense le era imposible demostrar su amor…esperen un momento….el canadiense ya sentía amor por el de Chicago, y ahora podía decir que él era el único dueño de ese cuerpecito antidrogas.

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio se encontraba poniéndose su ropa, y en algún momento se perdió en la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos.

/maldito Punk me has convertido en un estúpido…pero eres tan lindo cuando duermes, parase como si nada hubiera pasado, como si solo te importara dormir, o tal vez lo haces para fastidiarme….porque sabes que amo verte dormido, sabes que amo tu bello rostro por las mañanas. Para mi es lo mejor de este mundo, no puedo empezar mi día sin ver ese lindo rostro que me pertenece, me dan unas ganas de sonreír al saber que yo voy a ser el primero en poseerte y seré el único…porque tú eres mío/

Deposito un beso en eso labios que sabían exquisitos, movió su cabeza bruscamente para tratar de no pensar, para luego depositar un beso en la frente del pelinegro, se fue dejando a un Cm muy dormido.

Un multicolor se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de su amigo, le preocupaba demasiado ese Straight Edge, ayer lo habia dejando en un terrible estado de ánimo, se sentía culpable por a verlo dejado, pero tenía que hacerlo no tanto por él, el entendía que cm tenia que estar solo y necesitaba pensar.

Toco el timbre, muchas veces está preocupado por no recibir respuesta del pelinegro, le pasaban muchas cosas terribles por la mente, para cuando cm abrió la puerta el multicolor solo lo abrazo fuertemente.

-oie….me lastimas –dijo el de Chicago mientras trataba de separarse un poco-

-lo siento punk –separándose del pelinegro-

-Pasa- mientras se peinaba un poco con sus manos, y bostezando un poco- siéntate –enseñándole el sillón- quieres que te traiga algo? Una Pepsi…que se te antoja

/tenerte…se me antoja tenerte/ no gracias-un poco triste volviendo a su realidad-

-Jeff sé que soy un imbécil, y que me vas a querer matar cuando te diga esto…pero Edge y yo regresamos…lo amo

-Phil Jack Brooks cuando vas a entender –con un tono muy molesto- Edge te va a destruir….

-eso no lo sé-bajando la mirada- pero –mirándolo a los ojos- yo amo a ese hombre, y necesito estar con él, y si me hace daño y me destruye mis ilusiones en mil pedazos….no estaré solo porque te tengo como amigo –sonriendo

-hay punk eres tan infantil –decidió ya no continuar con el tema, y mejor lo abrazo-

Pasaban los días, y la tristeza del menor de los Hardy era obvia, se le notaba muy triste, él sabía perfectamente que ya no podía seguir sintiendo eso por el de Chicago, no era justo para él, porque por más que él quisiera tenerlo, el pelinegro solo lo veía como su mejor amigo y nada más.

Era un viernes de Smack Down, el de Chicago se encontraba atándose sus botas, alguien lo observaba, solo toco el hombro de su compañero.

-perdona Punk

-si…dime –volteando

-se que tu y Jeff son muy buenos amigo…y me preguntaba si tu sabes si Jeff tiene novia o algo así?

- Morrison porque te interesa tanto saber? –levantando una de sus cejas

-no pues…tengo solo curiosidad –apenándose un poco- pero dime no seas malo –poniendo una cara de perrito sin alimentar-

-Riendo un poco- te gusta verdad? –Mordiendo su labio inferior, y viendo al más alto apenándose aun mas-

-si…Jeff es tremendamente sexy, y es demasiado increíble….necesito saber punk…por favor dime

-está bien, solo te lo diré por que eres un gran tipo-mirando la cara de ansia de su compañero- Jeff está solo, no tiene a ningún novio o novia….

-oye punk pero no crees que se asuste, bueno es decir, el está acostumbrado a salir con chicas y si voy yo y lo invito a salir…..no soy capaz de pensar lo que me va a hacer él y Matt

-soltó una carcajada de las buenas- no John, el no se va asustar, ha salido con chicas pero solo se han quedado en citas que nunca tienen continuación, las divas ya se resignaron a no tenerlo…. Y le gusta salir más con hombres –sonriendo- le gusta que lo hagan sentir especial, tu eres un chico increíble y me gustaría mucho verlos juntos

-por favor punk no te burles de mi –agachando la mira- eso es lo que más quiero, pero primero necesito saber si él quiere tener una cita conmigo

-claro k aceptara…..por dios…eres el shaman de lo sexy, nadie puede resistirse a ti –acercándosele peligrosamente-

-punk no hagas eso que me pones nervioso, todos sabemos que tu eres intocable –empezando su sermón- y k si alguien te toca, se las tendrá que ver con Edge

-Edge no tendría por que enterarse –riendo divertido, y cerrándole el ojito- lo siento –apartándose del más alto- pero mi güerito de oro tiene mi corazón – sonriendo de oreja a oreja- además tu quieres a mi mejor amigo

-tú me puedes decir Edge y yo te diré Jeff –siguiendo la broma-

-que pasa aquí –dijo un rubio parado en la puerta y solo observando esa escena, no podía evitar sentirse celoso por lo que estaba pasando, y acordase al de Chicago, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-hola Honey, solo estábamos conversando –le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad al shaman de lo sexy-

-ya me tiene harto….solo hablando de lo genial que es su novio – dijo Morrison con un tono medio aburridon-

-porque su novio es simplemente genial –dijo el sencillo canadiense, y sonriendo malévolamente, para después besar al de Chicago de una forma muy posesiva y agresiva, dejándole en claro al shaman que el de Chicago solo era suyo

-bueno chicos mejor los dejo –muy nervioso por presenciar esa escena- tengo una pelea

-suerte con lo otro –dijo entono divertido al mismo tiempo que depositaba pequeños besos en la mejilla de su novio

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el vestuario, demostrándose cariño, el rubio solo lo tenía abrazado y el de Chicago no quería separarse de él, era como si tuvieran miedo de dejarse, el más alto solo deposito un beso en la frente del de Chicago, provocando que este se ruborizara mucho.

En el vestuario de los Hardy se encontraba Jeff sentado, y solo observando a su hermano.

-Matt –atrayendo la tención de su hermano- tenemos que salir con todo al ring, tenemos que demostrarles que los hermanos más poderosos de la marca azul somos nosotros..

- Eso dalo por seguro Jeff, aun que le tengas miedo a Undertaker –riendo-

-Yop no le tengo miedo…a ….ese….muerto – mirándolo a los ojos- ni a ese mostró, aun que debería, esta todo horrible el pobre tipo, esta para llorar –rio

-jajajaja lastima que ese pobre tipo nos vaya a dar una paliza

-no seas pesimista Matt, conmigo de tu lado no tienes por qué temer –sonriendo

-Hey que te pasa niño, aquí el mayor soy yop.

-lo siento Matt –riendo, tocaron la puerta-

-pasa –dijo Matt-

-hola chicos – saludándolos

-que hay Morrison –dijeron los Hardy al mismo tiempo

-Matt te está buscando el jefe, y parece que te necesita con urgencia

-el jefe siempre necesita a mi hermano, Matt mejor ya dime que el jefe es mi nuevo cuñado no? –con una miradita muy picara-

-no digas estupideces Jeff!!!!!! –dedicándole una mirada aniquiladora, y notando que el shaman de lo sexy se estaba conteniendo la risa- luego no te quejes de que todos te golpean –riendo, y se fue del vestido-

-sí que tienes gran sentido del humor –recargándose en la puerta que ya se encontraba cerrada

-lástima que mi hermano no piense de esa manera –sonriendo-

-yo creo k tu hermano y tú tienes una relación muy buena, aun que el aparentemente es más serio pues ambos se complementa, fue muy divertida aquella escena

-sip, creo que me paso un poquito al decirle eso, jajajajaja pero es k ya es muy raro k el jefe siempre lo quiera ver –mirando a los ojos a John- aun k en lo personal no me gusta para nada ese tipo para mi hermano jajana

-jajaja, eso me encanta de ti –dijo lo ultimo sin pensarlo, desde el momento que habia dicho eso se habia formado un silenció muy incomodo-

-a…mm….pues te lo agradezco –balbuceando

-Jeff yo quiero hablar contigo, necesito decirte algo y pedirte algo

-si dime, te escucho –bajando la mirada hasta el suelo, mientras que el castaño se le acercaba y se sentaba a su lado-

-Jeff….bueno Jeff….solo quiero que sepas que me gustas –el menor de los Hardy quería hablar pero el shaman puso su dedo impidiéndole que este hablara- se que tal vez te parezca que soy un cochino depravado….pero no lo soy, me gustas Jeff….

-te agradezco que me digas eso, eso eleva mi autoestima, que al shaman de lo sexy le guste….es muy bueno saberlo, pero John…a mí me gusta otra persona

-bueno Jeff solo quería que lo supieras –tomando su barbilla y haciendo que el multicolor lo mirara- espero que los dos sean muy felices

-él y yop nunca podre hacer eso, el me veo solo como un amigo y solo eso

-y le has dicho algo?

-nop

-entonces como quieres que él te haga caso, si ni siquiera a de saber lo que sientes por el

-pero él tiene a alguien –le caía una lagrima por su rostro- y yo soy su amigo, se supone que lo tengo que apoyar, y ahora su novio es todo el señor perfecto en las relaciones….no quiero vivir esperando que el se fije en mi –llorando y abrazando a John-

El corazón de shaman se encontraba muy acelerado, le impresionaba tener mucha información, pero lo tenía en sus brazos, el estaba llorando con él, no era la escena de amor que habia imaginado tener con el Hardy, lo abrazaba fuertemente, mientras que Jeff solo se dejaba consolar

-Jeff…..tu eres un chico increíble, no mereces estar pasando por esto

-no sé si sea justo por lo que estoy pasando

-Jeff por favor déjame cuidarte…yo quiero ser….el que te quite esas lagrimas de tu lindo rostro, y coloque una sonrisa, yo se que lo que te estoy pidiendo no es lo más adecuado, pero Jeff no puedo verte desecho y sin hacer nada, yo no soy el tipo de chicos que aceptan la derrota, simplemente no puedo, y menos tratándose de ti

-John….quiero que me cuides….quiero intentarlo

Los labios del shaman se posaron en los del multicolor, mientras lo abrazaba y le repetía que no se iba arrepentir.

Días después……

Era un día común, un simple día que solo era de entrenamiento, algunos chicos se encontraban en el ring practicando uno contra el otro, mientras tanto habia dos chicos que se encontraban en el pasillo abrazados.

Eran un rubio y un castaño, una pareja muy extraña, pero aun así encantadora para los ojos de pocos, y odiada para casi todos.

-Chris –decía entrecortada sus palabras-

El rubio solo arrincono al castaño en la pared, posando una de sus manos en la cintura del chico "asombroso", beso esos labios que tanto lo provocaban, y con la otra mano jalaba de su cabello con fuerza para profundizar mas el beso, la pasión k desbordaban era mucha y descontrolada, la mano del capitán carisma se encontraba en la pierna de su novio, rompieron el beso, para tomar un poco de respiración, sus ojos se encontraron y solo se dedicaban miradas sexy, el castaño inicio otro beso, y cuando se separaron sus labios el castaño empezó a poseer su cuello del rubio, mientras este se sonrojaba un poco y dejaba salir pequeños suspiro. El contacto que tenía el rubio con el castaño lo así entrar en completa locura, y no importaba el lugar solo quería poseerlo.

-vaya k escenita están dando…par de pervertido –con una voz de superioridad, y matando a ambos chicos con la mirada-

-que quieres Edge –dijo molesto Christian, pero no dejaba que se moviera aun que sea un poco su novio, quien al notar a Edge, traba de colocar su pierna en el suelo, pues recordemos que la tenía en la cadera del capitán carisma, pero este no le permitía hacer eso-

-amor –dijo el de Ohio- el quiere hacer un trió con nosotros –soltó una carcajada-

-la verdad, no sería mala idea –mirándolo sexymente al menor-

-hey – solo gruño el capitán carisma- este peke asombroso es mío –besando al menor, y explorando detalladamente la boca de su novio-

-Christian….si complacieras a tu novio…..a él no se le ocurriría la idea del trió –mostrando su clásica sonrisa sínica-

-es que es muy exigente en la cama –riendo-

-como debe de ser, amor –besando el cuello del rubio-

-Edge vete….no vez que estamos ocupados…o si te quieres quedar solo puedes ver –riendo- ya sé porque estas de mirón? – mirándolo a los ojos- todavía se sigue resistiendo Phil cierto?

-con una mirada de tristeza y a la vez decía muchas cosas con esa mirada, y le decía que lo necesitaba- con el quiero que todo sea perfecto –acabo de decir eso y empezó a caminar rumbo al ring- a y por favor métanse a un cuarto o a donde sea, es patético ver esas escenas

-si muy patético….que te quedaste boquiabierto –dijo el rubio, para después reírse de su "amigo"

Miz se aferro a la cintura del rubio, y recorría su cuello minuciosamente, el rubio solo se aparto un momento del de Ohio, lo tomo de mano, la mirada de su novio se encontraba confusa por lo que hacía su rubio sexy "sígueme amor" solo le dijo eso el rubio y empezó a caminar, y llegaron al vestuario de Christian, se metieron, el rubio empujo al castaño, y lo dedico una sonrisa pervertida, se le acerco y nuevamente lo arrincono en la pared "por que me enloqueces tanto" el capitán carisma solo tomo poso sus labios con los de Miz, mientras que las manos del menor recorrían la espalda del rubio, el capitán carisma solo se alejo un poco para quitarse la playera y arrojarla al suelo, para luego seguir en lo que estaba, ambos se brindaban caricias, que dejaban escapar suspiros de ambos, el menor solo lo miro inocentemente….

-siente –tomo con cuidado la mano de su novio y la coloco en su pecho- vez lo que provocas en mi Chris...te amo….te agradezco tanto que me brindes tanta felicidad, es como si no….

-lo beso nuevamente para no dejarlo continuar- ya sé lo que ibas a decir amor…como si esa felicidad no fuera verdad? Te equivocas amor, esta felicidad es nuestra y vamos a hacer que dure siempre, porque simplemente te amo –volviéndolo a besar-

-amor….quiero ser tuyo –mirándolo a los ojos- para siempre.

-te amo….eres mi niño –lo beso y acariciaba su cabello-

Paso un poco de tiempo, en el vestuario se poda ver como la ropa de ambos estaba en diferentes lugares, el rubio se encontraba abrazando a su niño, era algo un difícil de creer él como un chico como Miz habia conquistado el corazón del capitán carisma, a decir verdad era como algo increíble pues Miz es un chico arrogante y que solo pensaba en el, quizás fue eso lo que cautivo al rubio, Miz es como el niño que hace berrinche por todo, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraban sabia el mayor que ese niño berrinchudo le pertenecía, y eso era algo que no lo iba a cambiar por nada, simplemente habia encontrado a esa persona que hacía que se convertirá todo en un mundo perfecto.

Mientras tanto en el ring, se encontraba Phil, se encontraba agotado de tanto entrenar, sentado en una esquina, solo observando los movimientos de Edge, y dedicándole sonrisas picarazas.

El pelinegro se encontraba sudoroso, con una mano en la frente, se acerco al Straight Edge un leoncito arrogante.

-que te pasa Punk!

-que es lo que quieres –dijo cortando las palabras-

-me molesta mucho esa cara de estúpido que tienes, pero lo que me molesta mas es no te concentres en nuestra lucha –dijo fulminándolo con la mirada- a y te digo que si no te preparas, no importa que seas el consentido o lo que seas Punk….yo voy a ganar esa pelea y voy acabar contigo –lo último se lo dijo acercándose al oído, para después bajar del ring e irse-

-que fue eso? – el de Canadá se le acerco rapidamente, para ver que habia causado la reacción del de Chicago-

-no fue nada Adam –dijo un poco cortante en sus palabras-

-si ese estúpido de Jericho dijo algo que te molestara dímelo….Cm que pasa

-no me pasa nada –sonriendo- ya sabes cómo es el León, simplemente es un amargado / un amargado que me ha arrastrado a la realidad/

-Ok, pero no quiero que se te vuelva a acercar –abrazando al de Chicago, sin importar las habladurías de sus compañeros-

-no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien –dándole un beso pequeño en los labios, para luego pararse- necesito darme una ducha, oie Honey quieres que te espere???

- no hace falta amor….mira necesito entrenar un poco más, tu sabes lo mucho que me tardo en la ducha, mejor adelántate y en la noche nos vemos.

-claro….te amo Adam…..

-y yo a ti Phil

Se fue el de Chicago, dejando a un rubio siendo atacado por las inocentes bromas de sus compañeros, ambos sabían que eran la pareja de oro de la marca azul, por eso ya no importaba lo que pudieran hablar sus compañeros.

Al cabo de unas horas, el sitio estaba casi vacío, no se veía a nadie excepto por las personas de la limpieza, Edge se encontraba en las regaderas, acabo de ducharse, y solo salió con una toalla enredada en la cintura.

-vaya...si que eres lo mejor de ver

- Christian que es lo que haces aquí –fingiendo asombro-

El más alto, lo beso con mucha fuerza, haciendo k el labio del capitán carisma se sangrara un poco.

-mira lo que hiciste estúpido -empujándolo y haciendo k el otro se cayera en el suelo  
-pero a ti te gusta que te trate así  
-no seas estúpido.........solamente me encanta esta cosa que tenemos -inclinándose, y besando al rubio más alto

Ambos chicos acabaron dándose amor, no decían palabra de mas, solamente se dedicaban a lo suyo, al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban exhaustos, el capitán carisma se ponía la ropa como loco, iba muy atrasado a la cita con su novio.  
Se estaba terminando de poner una sudadera, cuando de repente se paro enfrente del más alto, y le dio un beso.

-Edge tu sabes........que por eso........voy a hacer claro....por ti no voy a dejar a Mike....a ese hombre lo amo -el más alto no lo dejo continuar, poso sus labios con el otro-  
-yop lo se.........yo no te pido nada.....por que se que cuando Phil sea mío esto ya no va a pasar....y nunca hemos tenido nada.....tu lo dijiste es un sexo increíble que ambos disfrutamos pero solamente es eso sexo, sin involucrar sentimientos.......tu y yo........entendemos que lo tenemos......solamente es placer  
-ya cállate -le dio un beso apasionada, jalándole el cabello un poco, y separándose de Edge y empezando a caminar a la salida- y esto -señalando su labio- me la vas a pagar.

Edge se quedo solo, sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, y se puso ropa y se marcho al departamento del dueño de ese cuerpecito tan sexy......

Estaba en la puerta, no pensaba en nada, solamente quería estar en los brazos de Punk, eso era algo que realmente lo alentaba, cada vez k tenía una aventura con el capitán carisma, y punk lo abrazaba lo hacía sentir menos culpable, entro al departamento, todo era muy lindo, habían globos, velas, el hecho de pisar esa habitación incitaba hacer algo muy malo, Punk se encontraba recostado en el sofá, tenia puesta su pijama de cookiemonster una cosa realmente esplendorosa, como tenía los ojos cerrados, el rubio acomodo al de chicago quedando juntos, el de chicago solamente abrió los ojos.

-te estaba esperando amor -sonriendo, y posando su mano es su cara, tratando de despertar-  
-pero es muy tarde -con una mirada de culpabilidad, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos- porque me amas tanto? -besando la frente del pelinegro-  
-por lo k eres amor....tu me implicas respeto....... me encanta todo de ti...esas cosas tan características de ti, que yo puedo decir que eso es de mi Adam  
-te amo Phil -besando dulcemente sus labios-  
- ven amor...hay algo que quiero hacer contigo esta noche -sonrojándose un poco  
-amor que es lo que estas planeando -levantándose y siendo guiado por su novio a la habitación

Ya en la habitación, el pelinegro estaba en la orilla de la cama, solamente lo miraba a los ojos.

-amor –empezó a hablar el de Straight Edge-

-dime…que pasa?....te pasa algo malo? –mirándolo muy confuso

-es que….yo…solo quiero que sepas…que estoy listo –se sonrojo demasiado, el rubio tenía una cara de felicidad que no podía ocultarla

-amor estas seguro? –rogando por obtener una respuesta afirmativa

-si…lo estoy….hoy veo todo claro –riendo-

-como que eso me sonó conocido –dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla y en la frente.

El canadiense solo recostó a su novio en la cama, y le dedicaba miradas coquetas, el rubio beso lentamente el cuello del CM, el rubio le fue quitando lentamente su camisa cuando ya estaba en los últimos botones, el canadiense decidió quitárselos con la boca, el contacto que tenían los labios del rubio con la piel de su novio, hacían que el de chicago soltara suspiros profundos, que hacían al rubio estremecer, el rubio solamente se quito la playera lo más rápido que pudo, para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, las manos de Phil empezaron a recorrer el pecho del rubio, el más alto tomo su rostro del de chicago con una mano, y deposito un beso en los labios de CM quien profundizo mas el beso, ahora él era el que exploraba cada parte de la boca del rubio, cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron un poco, para después volver a besarse, el rubio mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de su novio, el rubio comenzó a besar lentamente el pecho del pelinegro haciendo que la respiración del pelinegro se agitara, el rubio bajo hasta el estomago de CM, depositando pequeños besos cada vez más abajo, subió la cabeza topándose con la mirada de Cm que solo dijo "sigue" con un tono muy sensual, el rubio lentamente despojo al de chicago de su pantalón, para después, quitarse apresuradamente el suyo y solamente a ventarlo al suelo, ambos quedaron solamente bóxer, CM solamente se levanto un poco, y jalo al rubio así el, besándolo con mucha más pasión, y jugando con el cabello del rubio, se abrazo al rubio, y oculto su rostro en la espalda del mayor, besando cada parte de su cuello, le daba pequeños besos en el lóbulo, se acerco al oído y le susurro "quiero hacerlo, quiero ser tuyo aquí ahora" a lo que solamente el rubio sonrió para luego besarlo con desesperación era más que obvia la felicidad del canadiense, las manos del rubio lentamente bajaron hasta llegar a la entrepierna, acariciándola con suavidad, la mano del rubio se topo con el principio del bóxer de su novio, por un momento solamente se encontraba pensando en otra persona se distrajo un momento para luego subir otra vez hasta el rostro de CM "te amo Phil Brooks" con un movimiento hábil, el bóxer ambos se encontraba en el suelo, el rubio solamente puso a su peke boca abajo, acaricio lentamente el cabello negro de su novio, el rubio beso lentamente la espalda de su peke, sus labios viajaron hasta encontrarse con ese tatuaje de Pepsi que lo volvía loco, volvió el cuello de su peke donde deposito pequeños besos, y unos recuerdos de su amor, su mano se encontraba en las caderas del moreno, su labios volvieron a susúrrale "te amo….gracias por estar conmigo….te amo…te amo demasiado" las piernas del de chicago le empezaron a temblar, como una fuerza de felicidad lo hiciera no tener fuerzas en las piernas, el moreno solamente volteo un poco su rostro para quedar mirando al rubio, y solamente lo beso apasionadamente "te amo...eres mío jeje…" el rubio lo miro "amor tengo miedo de lastimarte…porque eres nuevo amor…no quiero ser agresivo " "yo sé que no lo harás...además tú tienes que enseñarme…o quieres que me enseñe otro", "eso jamás mi pequeño" el moreno solamente le devolvió el beso, y mordió su labio inferior como anteriormente había hecho el rubio, el rubio lo coloco suavemente boca abajo….lentamente el rubio se fue introduciendo en el pelinegro, CM solamente mordía la almohada sentía dolor, y con ambas manos apretaba fuertemente, el canadiense solamente le dijo "el dolor es fuerte, sopórtalo amor….te va a gustar" las palabras del canadiense ya eran difíciles de entender por su agitada respiración, el rubio no quería hacerle daño a su pequeño, comenzó con unas pequeñas embestidas suaves, pero poco a poco el cuerpo del de chicago se fue a acostumbrando y el dolor se comenzó a convertir en un placer jamás antes experimentado y el rubio comenzó a moverse en el interior del Cookie Monster haciendo que ambos lo disfrutaran cada vez más, después de varias horas de un sexo increíble, el rubio solamente salió del Straight Edge suavemente, ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor, el rubio solamente tomo unas sabanas y se las tapo, la cabeza de Punk había quedado en el pecho del rubio, se encontraba cansado, sus ojos se le cerraban, el canadiense solamente lo abrazaba y lo tomaba de la mano.

A lo lejos, en una habitación de hotel, se encontraba es luchador que era todo un caso, siempre creyéndose mejor que los demás, siempre con ese aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba, se encontraba sentando en una silla con una copa de vino en su mano

Estaba simplemente confundido, nunca había sentido esta clase de sentimiento por nadie, odia pensar en otra persona que no fuera él o su titulo.

-Estúpido Punk….creo que me empiezas a gustar –cerro el puño, y le dio un fuerte golpe al respaldo del sofá- Phil Brooks vas a cavar siendo mío...lo que siento por ti es cada día mas fuerte, mis pensamientos están confusos…lo que si te puedo asegurar es que esto CONTINUARA…….

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado….porfis dejen sus comentarios.**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Necesito decirte que te amo

2 EPISODIO

Necesito decirte que te amo

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, los rayos travieso se filtraban por la ventana, la habitación era un completo desastre, ropa por aqui y por alla, la cama era un verdadero desastre un desastre muy lindo, Cm se encontraba ya despierto, se encontraba recostado en el pacho de su rubio, aferrándose más al mayor cuando recordaba lo que habia pasado la noche anterior no podía evitar ponerse totalmente rojo, escondía su rostro en el pecho de su novio los ojos del mayor se abrieron lentamente.

-amor te desperte–con un tono suave

-no seas tonto amor –abranzando mas a Cm- lo primero que veo eres tu. Y me encanta comenzar el dia asi –besando sus cabellos de punk- si estos fuera a si todos los días nunca quisiera ir a trabajar –besando sus labios del menor-

- a mi también, y si no vamos a trabajar hoy? Y teconciento todo el dia?

-muy tentadora esa oferta….pero no se puede pequeño –una sonrisa se hizo notar en el rostro del canadiense- a ver sigue convenciéndome?

-pensando un poco- podríamos pasar todo el dia en la cama abrazados, diciente lo genial que eres?

-nop no me conveces todavía….y si la pasamos en la cama, y se vuelve a repetir lo de anoche? –con un tono muy coqueto- pero muchas veces, y solo te hago mio en todo el dia

-sonrojandose bastante el de chicago, poso uno de sus dedos en la boca del rubio- cállate...- lo beso lentamente, para luego abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en el del rubio- pero tenemos que ir a trabajar

-como quieres que vayamos si me provocas demasiado –besando el cuello de Cm

El de chicago cada vez que esos labios tocaban su piel, sentía un temblor en todo su cuerpo, le agradaba sentir eso, sus labios se buscaban mutuamente, el pelinegro solamente se separo del rubio y se fue a la ducha.

Ya se encontraban en la marca azul, el rubio antes de entrar lo tomo de la cintura

-amor recuerda que me debes algo en la noche –besandolo

-sonrojandose muchísimo- si

El canadiense se empezó a caminar hacia su vestidor, el de cm no se encontraba tan lejos como el de edge, se notaba mucho la alegría del Straight Edge con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se metió rápido al vesturio.

-y ustedes que hacen aquí – con muxo asombro viendo a los chicos que se encontraban en su vesturio

-hola Phil! Venimos a Smack Down por los Unificados

-mmm que raro

-vaya…Edge si sabe hacerte feliz no

-eso es algo que no les incumbe –posndo su mano en su cuello, tratando de taparse-

-te traemos un mensaje de Randy…escuchalo muy bien y espero que esa cabeza que tienes sirva para algo, y entiendas que es tu mejor o mas bien dicho tu única opción –comenzo a hablar el gatito de la derecha (Cody)

-dejen de estar de estúpidos…y mejor habla de una vez

-te quiere …y vas a ser suyo

-por favor –sonriendo sínicamente- Randal no quiere a nadie, solamente es un estúpido que quiere fastidiar, y me ha mando a sus gatos….no sé ni para que…si de los 3 no se hace ni 1 –riendo y cruzándose de brazos

-creme que si fuera por nosotros ya te hubiéramos borrado esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro –acercándose peligrosamente al de chicago-

-Ted si ustedes asustaran….no los verían como gatos

El texano solamente le dio un fuerte golpe a Cm en la boca del estomago, dejándolo arrodillado, pera después irse con su compañero, Cm se encontraba arrodillado, sintió como lo tomaron de la cintura y lo ayudado a ponerse de pie, sus ojos se toparon con esos ojos azules molestos, que solo al verlos, se arrincono a la pared, esos ojos eran de temerse, el the killer of lengend no dejaba de verlo, el de chicago trataba de ver desesperadamente asi otro lado, por k cada vez que se sus miradas chocaban, sentía un frio recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-me gusta que me tengas miedo –acercándosele, quedando frente a frente, podía sentir el aliento frustrado de punk-

-n..o….te….tengo….miedo

-si no me temes…entonces por k balbuceas? Te pongo nervioso ah? –poniendo su brazo en la cintura de Cm, mientras mas se acercaba a el-

-no me toques –tratandose de separar del mas alto

-no –impidiéndole que se alejara, y aun mas acercado, beso esos labios que tanto quería probar, pero el pelinegro movia mucho su rostro, su piercing rasgo el labio de Randy, haciéndolo enfurecer- esto lo tienes que pagar –dandole un fuerte golpe en a la mejilla de Punk-

-sonriendo- me alegra a verte hecho daño……

-quieres que siempre piense en ti…cierto?

-no digas estupideces –empujandolo fuerte y alejándolo un poco-

-no vuelvas a hacer eso –cambiándole la mirada radicalmente, se mordió el labio un poco, cm se habia alejado, pero fue tomado bruscamente del brazo y lo jalo asi el, lo tenia fuertemente abrazado por detrás, su rostro recorría el cuello de cm- tu olor me embriga…

-es porque eres un maldito borracho –el asesino lo asustaba mucho, y el sentir el latir del asesino tras suyo, lo elava-

-tu vas a ser mio – metiendo sus manos bajo la playera de cm- es mejor que te acostumbres a tu realidad

-tengo a Edge.

Esto enfureció a Randall, gruño un poco, para después alejarse un poco del pelinegro, quedaron viéndose, la mirada de Randy hizo paralizar a Cm, aplico el RKO dejando a un Punk inconciente, para después irse.

En los pasillos de la empresa se encontraba Maria, que se encontraba buscando desesperadamente a alguien, iba con su novio Matt, el Hardy solamente se le veía algo divertido, le gustaba ver a la pelirroja apresurada, y la pelirroja solo le lansaba miraditas al Hardy para que se apresurara mas, Matt la tomo de la cintura, esto provoco que la pelirroja se le olvidara por unos momentos a quien estaba buscando, un rubio iba pasando se topo con ellos.

-se pueden quitar –con un tono frio

-Oie tu –empezó a hablar la pelirroja- le puedes decir a Edge...que su novio esta en la enfermería

- se quedo pensando un momento- vaya vaya…… que le paso a Punk-finjiendo preocupación-

-tuvo unas diferencias con Randy –hablo Matt-

-eso lo explica todo….Randy no es muy paciente –se poso una sonrisa en el rubio-

-es un maleducado –con un tono infantil, la pelirroja si habia algo que le molestara eran los maleducados-

-eso es todo Maria?

-si

El rubio siguió con su camino, dejando a la pareja feliz por quedarse a solas, el rubio pensaba en lo que le habia dicho la pelirroja, de seguro se le habia olvidado algo, pero todos sabían como era Maria de distraída, se metió al vestidor, tomo su maleta para después ir a la ducha.

El agua caia en su cuerpo, se habia quedado hundido en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en Edge.

Al fin de unos minutos el rubio salió de la ducha, se estaba cambiando cuando se encontró con la mirada del que ocupaba sus pensamientos. El capitán carisma se cambio. Edge noto como era ignorado por el otro.

-que tienes….y no me salgas con la jalada de nada…por k te conozco Christian –no recibía respuesta- aaaa estas molesto porque no te he saludado verdad? –abrazando al mas bajo, y tomando su barbilla con su mano, para dejar un beso en los labios-

-nada, solamente que estoy un poco cansado –estirando su mano y despeinándolo un poco- Edge ya elegiste quienes te van a acompañar en tu mach contra Randy y el legado?

-mmm…..mm…si pero no te va a gustar nada –sonriendo

-no pongas esa sonrisa, supongo que esta Punk?

-si…pero tu también, creo que esta pelea no va a ser fácil, quiero estar seguro de ganar.

-pues ya dijiste no – con una cara de decepción- por cierto tu novio esta en la enfermería

Edge solamente se aparto rapidamente de Christian- como dices….que le paso –muy preocupado-

-en realidad no lo se, solamente me entere de eso

El rubio se marcho dejando al otro.

Edge corria por los pasillos, sin importarle las personas que iba empujando a su paso, cuando llego a la enfermeria se acerco rapidamente a la cama en la que estaba recostado su novio.

-CM amor, que te paso?-decia con una gran preocupación el rubio.

-no es nada-decia mirandolo a los ojos-

-CM si no te hubiese pasado nada, no estarias en la enfermeria?-decia el rubio mientras le daba un beso a su novio-captas?-logrando que el de Chicago sonriera

-tienes razon, pues Randy y yo tuvimos un "malentendido"-mentia CM, sabia lo celoso que era su novio y preferia no decirle nada de lo que habia pasado-

-y por eso te mando a la enfermeria?-decia molesto-

-no pasa nada, amor, ya sabes como es Randy, es el señor, "todo lo resuelvo a base de RKO"-decia mientras le da un beso en los labios a su novio-

-ya lo se-decia mientras abrazaba a su novio-pero esto no se va a quedar asi, ese Orton aprendera a no meterse contigo-

-no lo hagas amor, no vale la pena-mirandolo a los ojos-

-de cualquier forma hoy le daremos su merecido, a el y a sus gatitos-decia con una sonrisa maquiavelica

-de que estas hablando, amor?- decia CM temiendo que su novio se hubiese enterado de lo que le paso.

-hoy tenemos un combate contra Randy y el legado-decia con una sonrisa-

-es un handicap?-decia, preocupado el de Chicago

-claro, que no- decia sonriendole-

-entonces?, no entiendo, quien sera nuestro compañero?-mirandolo confuso-

-es un gran luchador-decia mientras pensaba /ademas es muy sexy/

-lo conosco?- preguntaba entre sustado y emocionado-

-si, lo conoces-decia mirandolo-es Christian

-que que cosa?-decia molesto CM- no voy a hacer equipo con tu amante-

amor, no es mi amante-decia el rubio mientras abrazaba al pelinegro-

-no voy a compartir el ring con tu amante-decia mientras se alejaba un poco de su novio-

-me vas a dejar solo, en ese match-decia mientras lo miraba- me dejaras solo, con Christian?....-decia tratando de poner celoso a novio-

-eso jamás, no se desharán de mi tan fácil-besándolo-

- me encanta ver esa cara de celoso que tienes ahora -sonriendo

-ahora resulta k esto te reculta graciso girandose indicnado, y dandole la espalda al rubio

-se sento junto a el, y lo abrazo, su rostro se encontraba en el cuello de Cm, mientras le daba pequeños besos- eres un niño muy celoso

-no me hables…estoy muy molesto contigo –tratando de apartarse

-no te comportes como niño malcriado – despiendandolo un poco- ademas recuerda que me debes algo

-pues es mejor k lo olvides –con un tono seco, unas lagrimas se asomanban en sus ojos

-como quieres que te lo haga entender que te amo –abrazandolo cada vez mas fuerte- que solo quiero estar contigo

-provocando una reaccion en el pelinegro, haciendolo girar y quedando frente a frente con el de canada- hablas en serio? –con un poco de miedo

-claro que si, eres lo mas imortante para mi –tomandolo de la barbilla, y besando sus labios-

-sonrio- quiero que me lo repitas todos los dias –abrazandolo

-ok!!!!!! Aun que te vas a cansar de oirlo

-nunca me cansare, Edge yo te amo…cuando te conoci tenia miedo de hablarte, y ahora estamos asi –mirandolo a los ojos- tu eliminaste mis moustros, y ahora quiero ser mejor para ti

-no es necesario amor, yo te amo y eso es lo unico que te debe importar

Se quedaron abrazando por un poco mas de tiempo, el rubio besaba y despeinaba al moreno.

En otra habitación. El legado se encontraban arreglandose para su mach, Randy solamente se encontraba sentado, estaba muy pensativo.

-vamos Cody no vas a cambiar por mas que te mirotes en el espejo…eres horrible mejor aceptalo –decia divertido Ted

-celos? –levantando una ceja el castaño- creo que tu tienes una cierta envidia

-o si…claro…envidio tanto tu estupidez y debilidad –un poco molesto

-se quieren callar –dijo el lider un poco molesto- parecen niñas –sonrio al ver las caras muy molestas de sus gatitos- tienen que prepararse, no hay margen de error, necesito hacerle mucho daño a Edge

-Randy –acercandose mas el castaño, y posando su mano en el hombro de su lider-creo que ya ese estupido se a de ver enterado de lo de hace un rato

- eso es lo que menos me importa, seria una buena idea que ese…se enterara…pondría el duelo mas interesante

-no deberias de confiarte demasiado –dijo Dibiase con un tono preocupado, cruzando los brazos y apoyandose en la pared- la ultima vez te causo mucho daño

Esto causo gran enojo en mayor, se paro de inmediato, y se paro enfrente de Dibiase, lo tomo del cuello.

-me estas tomando por un estupido verdad? Crees k no se lo que ese me causo

-randy –Cody se acerco muy rapido e intentaba separarlos- el solo se preocupa por ti –bajando la mirada-

-le quito las manos de encima- tengo que guardar todas mis fuerzas para borrarle esa sonrisa a Edge…ya lo hice una vez, y ahora lo voy a volver a destruir

-yo te apoyo –tratando de abrazar al mayor, pero el mayor solamente se volvió a sentar donde se encontraba en un principio

-pero por k tendras esa obsesion de quitarle a todos –volviendo a tentar a su líder-

-basta Ted –mirando enfandado el menor-

-yo no tengo la culpa de k randy siempre le kiera quitar lo suyo a Edge

-el asesino solo se limito a verlo- tengo que admitir que Edge tiene bueno gustos, pero lo único es k nunca se kedan con el –sonriendo- ustedes solo hagan lo que yo digo y cosas buenas realmente buenas pasara

Ambos gatitos solo se quedaron viendo incrédulos, después de todo el era su sensei, tenían un profundo respeto por este, les habia en enseñado tanto, como decirle que no, y mas cuando provocaba tantas reacciones encontradas en ellos, el gatito mas peke sentía mas k apresio por su sensie, siempre arriesgando todo por el, desde hace algún tiempo que Dibiase ya se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su compañero, ambos sabían que Randal era como algo imposible, pero Rodhes trataba desesperadamente de no perder la esperanza con el.

Cody lo miraba con ojitos de amor, solamente se sento al lado del líder, y cerro por un momento los ojos.

Ya era momento de su manch, el legado solamente se encontraban preparándose por ultima vez, el mayor les decía a sus pupilos lo que no debían descuidar, salieron los tres de la habitación, caminaban por los pasillos, randy iba enmedio, poso sus manos en los hombros de ambos, quería hacerles saber que necesitaba de ellos y ellos lo entendían, eran un gran equipo, para todo se apoyaban aun que a veces siempre Dibiase tenia unos puntos que objetar pero el mayor siempre le hacia saber que lo que hacia era por su bien de los tres.

Iban caminando gloriosos por los pasillos de la marca azul, un rubio que al enterarse de la llegada del legado los estaba evitando, Orton al notar esos ojos verdes que lo observaban se paro en seco, los gatitos al notar al rubio solamente se adelantaron un poco.

-que raro es verte por aquí…hace mucho tiempo que no te veo

-por lo que me doy cuenta…no querías verme…pero tengo que arruinar tus planes –sonriendo-

-esa sonrisa….es la sonrisa de la siniques

-tu me enseñaste muy bien Chris

-que haces aquí?

- Leon..sigues siendo irresistible –con un tono sexy- sabes –se acerco- te extraño en mi cama –susurrando lo ultimo, para después irse

Las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron un poco, bajola mirada.

Cuando ya se encontraban siendo presentados, sus rivales ya se encontraban en el ring, Christian era el primero en luchar, y por la parte del legado, decidieron que Cody fuera el primero, en un momento de descuido de Edge, el asesino miro al de chicago, y le se;alo su labio asiéndole saber que en ese ring le pagaría lo que habia hecho.

El capitán carisma estaba dominando al gatito menor, el gatito alcanzo a darle el relevo al mayor, el rubio se encontraba cansado, y decidió darle el relevo a Edge, el rubio tenia cuentas que arreglar con Orton, se notaba su furia asi el otro, hizo una lansa dejando casi inconciente el moreno, el rubio lo cubrió, cuando el referi iba a contar hasta 3, un gatito lo jalo fuertemente, cody le hizo su cruze de caminos dejando a un rubio como un zombi, le dio el relevo a Punk, esto hizo que sonriera el asesino, punk intentaba hacerle da;o pero era inútil, el asesino habia provocado que el de chicago sintiera temor, y este era un gran punto a favor. En un descuido del asesino, el de chicago lo cargo para mandarlo a dormir, pero fue muy fácil para el asesino escapar, Orton solo le lansaba miradas raras a Punk, esto provocaba que unos de los gatitos estuviera verde de envidia. Punk hizo con mucho trabajo un relevo, Edge habia entrado por un lado, y por el otro habia entrado Dibiase que solo sonrio como pocas veces lo han visto en publico, Edge en el ring era bastante bueno pero Dibiase habia mejorado bastante,y le estaba dando una batalla al canadiense, en la esquina del legado solamente se oyeron las palabras del líder "ya acabemos con esto" con su tono ya clásico, a lo que solo el marin2 le decico una sonrisa malévola a su líder, y le paso el relevo. Orton se metió al ring, la esecena de hace unos momentos se repitió al ser atacado con la lanza, pero estaba vez randy cerro los ojos, el rubio se mofo mientras subia a las cuerdas, cuando estaba en plen0 vuelo, el asesino lo agarro haciéndole un estupendo RKO, los gatitos cuidaron que los otros dos estorbos no se metieran, la mirada de punk se poso en el asesino que al verlo se burlo del, y una sonrisa se poso brevemente en los labios de Orton, para después irse, dejando en claro quienes eran los mejores, Christian y Cm se miraron confundidos, para luego ir a la enfermería tras de edge que ya era llevado para alla.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos, Cm se encontraba cerca de la camilla de la enfermería al lado de su novio, mientras Christian y Miz se encontraban un poco alejados de la pareja, Miz casi se le colgaba al rubio, y siempre lo andaba abrazando, punk solamente los miro por unos segundos y volvió a posar su mirada en su rubio.

-ese estúpido de Orton y su legado –decia Mike mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novio, que se encontraba con un fuerte golpe-

-hay no tiene importancia –abranzando- simplemente fue un mach, esas cosas pasan –lo decía de lo mas tranquilo-

-Orton no es cualquier cosa, no debes de tomar esta mach a la ligera

- tiene razón Mike –decia punk sin quitarle la mirada a su rubio- lo que paso fue algo humillante...no debíamos confiarnos, debimos estar mas preparados…estábamos en nuestra marca, teníamos que ganar, tenemos que ir a Raw por una lucha contra ellos

-Phil –se notaba el odio que sentía el capitán carisma por el de chicago, solamente pensó un momento- no son un rival fácil, pero tienes razón tenemos que ir a Raw y prepararnos mejor

El rubio comenzo a despertarse poco a poco, abrió lentamente los ojos, y sin dar explicaciones se paro de la camilla, y salió de la habitación, se encontraba tremendamente molesto, tenia lastimado su orgullo y eso era lo que mas dolia, recordaba una de las miradas que pudo captar de Orton hacia su novio, eso lo hizo rabiar, iba por los pasillos aprisa quería saber el por k de esas miraditas hacia su novio, en los pasillos no so encontraba ninguno de esos tres, solamente se diriguio a su auto, el de chicago iba tras del, cuando el rubio estaba por subirse al auto, fue detenido y tomado de la mano.

-Edge no entiendo que te pasa...tu sabes que en esto no temos siempre las de ganar, no entiendo por que te pones asi….

-asi –volteandose bruscamente, y tomandolo del brazo con furia- explicame por que demonios te miraba asi Randall –aventandolo contra el auto-

-no tengo idea –bajando la mirada

-sabes que me molesta que no me mires –tomandolo de la barbilla y obligándolo a que lo mirara- no soy estúpido Phil, el te miraba raro y tu sabes el porque…no trates de mentirme

Ellos nunca habían tenido una discusión tan fuerte como esta, el rubio estaba irreconocible, se encontraba ahogado en sus celos, que no se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo mucho da;o a Cm, por otro lado el pelinegro, bajo nuevamente la mirada, y trataba de buscar una excusa. El rubio volvió a enfurecer y lo aventó nuevamente contra el auto, a lo que el moreno solamente se le abrazo.

–abrazandolo mas fuerte- no entiendo porque el me vio de esa manera, y sin seramente no me importa Edge…tu me dijiste hace unas horas que amabas, no entiendo el porque tenemos que estar discutiendo en el estacionamiento –sonriendo levemente-

-se jalo un poco el cabello, y respiro profundamente, para después abrazar al menor- lo siento….lo siento tanto…no debi ponerme asi –ya calmado- vamos a casa

Ambos subieron al auto y se marcharon.

En un bar a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban algunos luchadores tomándose algunos tragos, la mayoría estaba feliz por el triunfo del legado, a decir verdad los canadienses no tenían buena fama en la empresa, se podía ver como Randy se encontraba en la barra, riendo de las tonterías de los demás, y tomando wiski, cuando volteo para pedir otra cosa, se sorprendió ver a su lado al Leon.

-tenia que verte –dijo un poco entrecortadas sus palabras, por efecto de las copas que ya tenia ensima-

-dime Chris –mirandolo posesivamente, haciendo que el león retrosedira unos milímetros- la mach contra Edge fue buena no?

-tu no quieres que hablemos de ese tema aburrido –siemplemente brutalmente honesto-

-no…la verdad no…toma –estirandole un vaso-

Se encontraban tomando, como si no tuvieran pasado, el rubio cantaba algunas canciones mientras el asesino solamente se reia a mas no poder del rubio, ya eran alrededor de las 3am y casi todos los luchadores se encontraban en sus casas, o bien en el suelo, el rubio y el asesino seguían en su amena platica, el rubio ya estaba completamente ebrio, el rubio al darse cuenta que en la parte de atrás del lugar habia un cuarto tomo la mano de Randy y lo llevo a cuarto. Randy cuidaba que el rubio no tropezara.

El rubio lo metió al cuarto, y lo empezó a besar.

A Randy le gustaba sentir los labios del rubio, y el rubio no quería detenerse, el cuarto era peque;o, el cuerpo del rubio se encontraba muy exaltado, las manos del rubio ya estaban en la espalda del asesino, sus bocas no se separaban, el rubio extra;ba tanto ese delicado sabor que lo hacia en loqueser, ambos se encontraban agitados.

-Chris –entrecortadas sus palabras y besando el cuello del rubio-

-vamos a mi casa –tratando de repirar normalmente- te necesito Randal –tomandolo del cuello de su polo y besándolo con fuerza-

/que estas diciendo Chris?....que me necesitas, este borracho solo quiere que me acueste con el...pero como decirle que no a mi león…/

-no he escuchando tu respuesta...

-vamos

Ambos chicos salieron del cuarto, el león se iba sosteniendo de Randy, el rubio por algunos momentos no paraba de reir, haciendo que el asesino también reiara, se encontraban en el auto, la madrugada era calmada, con muchas luces por las calles pero casi nadien en las calles, Randy iba en el volante, trataba de mirar solamente el camino pero tenia a un fuerte distractor a su lado llama Chris Jericho, que cada vez que se detenenian en un alto el rubio lo besaba.

-veo que no has olvidado llegar a mi casa?

-es algo que nunca podre hacer…quizás de ahora en adelante pueda hacerte unas visitas.

Estaban enfrente de una mansión, bajaron del auto. Randy se encontraba extra;ado por que el rubio lo tomo de la mano, el león pocas veces habia hecho algo asi, a lo q solo puedo pensar "esta borracho" se metieron en la habitación. El león solamente se dejo caer en la cama, mientras el asesino se sento en la orilla de la cama, pensaba un poco…

-tengo sed – se levanto el rubio y fue directo a la cocina-

Se sentía un poco mareado, estaba enfrente del refrigerador, un refrigerador lleno de las mejores cervezas y otros licores, solo tomo dos latas, y regreso a la habitación, se paro en el picaporte de la puerta, y solo miro al asesino que se encontraba de espaldas, se acerco, y lo abrazo por destras dejando caer las bebidas.

-necesito decirte algo –abrazandolo mas fuerte-

-dime que necesitas –en un tono suave, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, y llevándolo a la cama-

-no…nada…soy un imbécil –sentándose en la cama-

-yo nunca te he visto de esa forma –besándolo-

-Randy –tumbando al moreno en la cama- cuando terminamos…yo…tu…

- no entiendo a que quieres llegar –con un tono frio- ya no tiene ningún caso hablar de eso, solamente quiero disfrutar este momento contigo

-ok…

El asesino se sintió un poco culpable por no a ver dejado al rubio hablar, pero no quería saber ya nada del pasado, podría interferir con sus nuevos planes.

El asesino tomo el rostro del rubio y lo beso bruscamente, Chris lo jalaba asi a el, y empezaba a acariciar su pecho, mientras que el asesino tiraba de esos rubios cabellos, el rubio besaba cada milímetro del cuello del moreno, el moreno estaba abajo del rubio, sus cuerpos se extrañaron por mucho tiempo, era una experiencia agradable para ambos. Randy volcó al rubio, dándole a entender al rubio que el ya tenia mas experiencia, y quería ofrecerle un gran placer.

Chris se quedo por un momento pensando en lo que habia hecho el moreno, desde que habia empezado la acción no cruzaron palabra, el moreno despojo al rubio de su playera dejando ver un marcado pecho, a lo que solo pudo pensar un "waau" el rubio miro aquella exprencion, y beso los labios del asesino profundiso mas el beso e introdujo su lengua para poder explorar mejor esa boca, se separaron y el asesino recorrió el pecho del rubio, dándole peque;os besos, bajo hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, se lo quito rapidamente, también se quito los suyos, se aparto un momento del rubio, se quedo mirándolo unos segundo y vio la imagen mas hermosa del león, Chris se encontraba con el cabello despeinado, y haciendo una cara de pequeño, esos ojitos azules lo observaban con ansias, el asesino parecía disfrutarlo y solo sonrió aumentando las ansias del rubio, dio pasos lentos, y ya estaba nuevamente en arriba del rubio, vio como el poseedor de esos ojos azules sonrio, y león beso dulcemente los labios del asesino, era un beso muy delicado. El asesino se recostó un momento al lado del león, y despeino mas al león, esto lo hizo reir.

-no me despeines –dijo Chris en un tono muy infantil-

-parece que en esta habitación tu eres el peke –sonrio, y lo abrazo-

-con cierto rubor en sus mejillas- ….eso no me causo gracia….

-para mi si lo fue –mirando de reojo todas sus reaciones- te estas sonrojando?....eso dejalo para otros tipos, tu eres Jericho…y ya me habías tenido –lo ultimo lo dijo mas fuerte-

-fue hace mucho tiempo –disfrutando el contacto que tenían, y hacercandose cada vez mas al moreno- y ahora tienes una tez perfecta –oliendo su cuello, para luego ponerse boca abajo, pero sin alejarse ni un centímetro de su compañero-

- podemos seguir con lo que estábamos…/para que pregunto si ya conozco la respuesta/

Se podía oir suspirar lentmanete al rubio, ya hasta no quedaba un mínimo rastro de licor, el asesino sabia como enloquecer a ese güerito malcriado, empezó a acariciar suamentente la espalda del león, su mano se encontraba en su entrepierna, y luego el su punto mas débil, los ojos azules ya estaba cerrándose, pero cuando hizo eso el león abrió rapidamente los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia el aliento del moreno en su cuello, le susurro algo que ni el rubio puedo entender, el moreno olio el cabello del rubio, y le dio un peke beso en su cabello, el rubio solto un suspiro profundo, se voltio y vio su rostro del asesino, se miraron a los ojos, el rubio se volvió a voltear quedando bocabajo nuevamente, en su rostro se asomaron unas lagrimas, las dejo caer, oculto su rostro en la almohada, el asesino sentía como el rubio estaba llorando, rescosto su cabeza en la espalda del león, y escuchaba como trataba de tragarse todo ese dolor el león, desidio no decir nada, beso el cuello del rubio, y bajo nuevamente a la espalda, sus besos eran mas largos, bajo sus manos, y empezó a acariciar las piernas del león, mientras subia lentamente y se quedo en la cadera del león, el león mientras tanto, poso su mano derecha, y limpio su rostro. La boca del asesino disfrutaba de esa piel, lo tenia tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, el rubio amaba tener el contacto con el asesino, las manos del moreno no se quedaba quietas, tocaban todo el cuerpo del werito, el asesino quería coservar el aroma de Chris, necesitaba tenerlo en el

-"te necesito Randy"-dijo el rubio, mientras se tragaba las ganas de llorar

-"perdona león….necesito tu aroma en mi "

-"Randy….yo te lastima….no quería, pero te lo hizo…."

-"Chris….ya no digas mas –tragando saliva- "

-"Randy por que?.....por que si te hize tanto daño, por que estas aquí?"

-"ambos nos hicimos daño, no somos de los tipos que pedimos disculpas"

-"yo quería estar contigo….ese dia…yo te iba a pedidr que te casaras conmigo"

Esto hizo que el asesino se congelara, nunca habia pensado en eso, habría, nunca habrá apostado a esa respuesta, recordó ese noche, en su departamento, salió de sus pensamientos, y escucho como el rubio lloraba desconsoladamente. El rubio se volteo y estaba dispuesto a marcharse de la habitación aun que fuera su casa. Randy solamente lo sujeto de brazo, y solamente lo abrazo, hace mucho tiempo ellos habían estado juntos, se habían amado con pasión y con locura, pocos sabían de su relación que habían tenido. El asesino beso dulcemente al rubio, que cuando rompieron el beso el rubio sonrio.

-"eres irresistible –dijo Randy tratando de no ponerse triste, y dedicándole una seductora sonrisa al estilo Orton"

-"Randy….necesito…quiero…..solamente ya hagamos"- bajo la mirada, y se aferro mas al cuello del asesino

El asesino solamente siguió con la orden que le puso el canadiense, se relamió los labios, y ya no quería perder el tiempo, lo tomo de la situra y lo volteo, se introdujo lentamente en el canadiense, a lo que el rubio mordió su labio inferior como muestra de dolor, pasaron unos minutos, y el cuerpo del rubio se acostumbro a tener al asesino dentro, Randy comenzo con a darle unas embestidas que le casaron mucho dolor al rubio, pero el rubio comenzaba a tener una mezcla de dolor y placer, lo cual era demasiado exitante para ambos, el rubio comenzo a mover sus caderas, se esccuhaban los gemido de ambos, ambos querían mas, y las embestidas que le proporcionaba el asesino al rubio eran mas fuertes, el rubio comenzo a sentir mas dolor que placer, sentía como lo desgarrabn por dentro, podía sentir el aliento agitado del asesino en su espalda, llegaron a su punto, el asesino dejo su esencia marcada en el rubio, el rubio se encontraba cansado que solamente se giro, y cerro los ojos.

Los ojos azules del asesino se posaron en el rubio, era muy conciente del dolor que le habia provocado al canadiense, pero lo que habia dicho hace unos momentos(de la propuesta que tenia para el, en ese entonces) lo habia herido, beso sus labios el asesino, para después rodearlo con sus brazos . Deposito un beso en la frente del rubio. El rubio ya hacia dormirdo.

A la mañana siguiente.

-"Chris? –decía Randy, y el rubio parecía que se encontraba a metros "

-"m..mmm..-estaba profundamente dormido"

-"Chris-moviendo bruscamente al rubio"

-"que paso" –abriendo un ojito, primero, vio a Randy y solamente sonrio recordando lo que habían hecho-

-"sigues siendo increíble en la cama "-le susurro al oído, y beso el cuello del rubio, mordiendo un poco su cuello-

-"ah!!!!" –solto un suspiro de placer, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco-"Randy"

En otro punto de la ciudad.

En la marca azul, todo salió al margen. El capitán carisma habia llegado temprano al entrenamiento, caminaba muy tranquilo por los pasillos, su móvil empezó asonar, atendió la llama. Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder para después cortar la llamada.

-"hola amor" –saludo Mike- "ocurre algo??"-lo tomo del brazo, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara-

-"que me decias?"-muy distraído

-"te estaba saludando"

-sabia lo infantil que era su novio, lo tomo de la cintura, y lo beso -"perdón amor"-besándolo nuevamente-

-"amor" –suspiro-

Los chicos se encontraban en pleno beso y abrazo, para sus compañeros ya era normal verlos tan acarameladitos, Mike llevaba su sombrero que para el capitán carisma era una exquisita tentación, CM entro de la mano con Edge, la estrella clasificación R se rio un momento del capitán. El capitán al notar a Edge se separo un momento de Mike.

-"Edge"-en un tono serio

-"si dime"

-"Adam" –un gran silencio se formo, pues ambos sabían que solo le llamaba Adam cuando eran cosas serias-

-"que esta pasando Christian"- con una notable cara de preocupación

-"Le paso algo muy grave a tu madre"-las palabras dejaron sin palabras al mas alto- "tienes que ir inmediatamente a Toronto"

-"no…no puede ser posible eso….ayer por la noche hable con ella"-apretando la mano de CM

-"no se como paso Adam" –bajo la mirada-

-trago saliva- "necesito….hablar con el jefe"- su mirada se encontraba desesperada y triste

-tranquilo –dijo el de Chicago mientras lo abrazaba-

-"gracias, por avisarme Christian"

Se alejo el rubio, junto a CM que solo se despidió con saludo, sentía como sudaba el rubio, el sabia perfectamente que la madre de Edge lo era todo para su hijo, era la mujer mas importante para su novio, se dirigían rumbo a la oficina del jefe, habia una banca y se sentaron unos momentos mientras esperaban, el de Chicago solo poso su cabeza en el hombro derecho del rubio.

-"tienes que ser fuerte " –posando su mano arriba de la mano del rubio

-"lo se amor…..sabes, mejor tu explicale todo al jefe….yo voy al aeropuerto" –parandose rapidamente- "te voy a extrañar " –sentia latir su corazón rapidamente-

-"te voy a extrañar mucho mas" –acariciando el rostro del rubio

El rubio solamente agarro la mano de CM para después depositar un beso en ella, y besar dulcemente a su novio, después salió corriendo de la empresa.

-al ir corriendo vio la mirada fija del capitán carisma- "Christian…"-se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- "te extrañare….."

-"y yo a ti"-con una pequeña sonrisa

-"Christian, cuida mucho a mi CM….te lo encargo mucho"-decia tomando las manos del capitan carisma

-suspiro-"no te preocupes, lo cuidare"-

El de Chicago se encontraba cabizbajo deseando que no pasara a mayores.

Horas después.

Punk se encontraban entreando en el ring, se le notaba preocupado pero estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para que no callera en la distracion, se dejo caer en el ring, se estiro y cerro sus ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir estaba solo en el ring. Busco con fatiga a los demás luchadores pero no vio a nadie, solto un suspiro de resignación.

-"buscas a alguien" –una voz dijo desde el esquinero

El pelinegro solo se puso de pie.

-"no tienes ganas de hablar?.….." –acercándosele al CM

-"sinceramente no" –sin ganas

-"pero creo que no has entendido…"

-"QUE NO ENTIENDES RANDALL…..NO me interesa establecer conversación contigo por muy pequeña que sea….no quiero tenerte cerca"

-"tu eres el que no entiende" –acercándosele- "VAS A SER MIO!!!!!!!!..............y eso ni Copeland lo podrá evitar"

El de Chicago se retrocedía cada vez mas, hasta que sintio la fria pared chocar con su espalda, estaba acorralado entre la pared y el Asesino de Leyendas, no le gustaba admitirlo pero estaba muy asustado.

-"ALEJATE DE MI ORTON"-decia con un deje de temor en su voz

-el Asesino comenzo a besar su cuello, provocando un gran escalofrio en CM-

A lo lejos unos ojos verdes miraban la escena divertidos, sin embargo, decidio ayudar al de Chicago, pues se lo habia prometido a su (como lo podriamos decir??.....amigo intimo?...si esa es la frase)….amigo intimo.

-"Ya dejalo Randy"-decia la voz de Christian-

-"Christian dejanos solos"- decia sin apartase del de Chicago-"o sino….."-

-"O que?"-decia con un tono muy desafiante, sin darle tiempo al asesino le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

De inmediato el asesino cayo al suelo, pues no esperaba el golpe, y sin decir nada se alejado de ellos.

-"gracias Christian"-decia con una voz de alivio CM

-"no me lo agradezcas"-decia el capitan carisma

-"estoy muy agradecido contigo, una vez mas gracias"-mientras respiraba profundamente-

-"en verdad no me lo agradezcas"-decia mirandolo fijamente a los ojos-"porque no lo hice por ti, lo hize por Edge"-dijo serio

-"de cualquier forma, te lo agradezco"- saliendo de la empresa para llegar a su departamento.

-"ya puedes salir Randy"-decia con una sonrisa Christian

-el asesino se acerco, al rubio- "eres un gran actor"-

-"claro que si"-decia con una sonrisa cinica

-"por poco me creo esa escena"-decia entre risas el asesino- "aunque si me dolio el golpe"

-"esa era la idea....estupidito"-riendo- "bueno, eso ya no importa, Edge ya no esta, ahora tienes el camino libre con ese Cookie Monster,….pero…."-mirandolo fijamente a los ojos-"no lo lastimes mucho, en entiendes"-

-"desde cuando te preocupa?"-

-"él por supuesto que no me preocupa, ni siquiera me importa"-decia con voz fria- "pero Edge si me importa, asi que no lo lastimes……mucho, sin embargo, no olvides dejar tu marca"-

-"jajaja"-una risa macabra resono en la empresa –"……esta bien"-saliendo de la empresa dejando solo al capitan carisma

El rubio miraba a su alrededor, por un momento se sintio mal consigo mismo, por engañar a su novio, pero es que esta comenzando a darse cuenta de que habia empezado a sentir algo mas que solo pasion y lujuria, por Edge.

-"Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, no?"-decia como en susurro-

CONTINUARA………..

Nos animamos a escribir esta segunda parte por ti, nuestra dulce Peep, y si te sigue gustando esta historia con gusto subiremos mas capitulos.

Cualquier sugerencia, no dudes en decirnos.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola queridos Peeps, espero que les guste este nuevo episodio y que nos dejen sus comentarios.

EPISODIO 3

El de Chicago llego al apartamento que compartia con la superestrella clasificacion R, al llegar sentido de inmediato un vacio, pues sabia que su novio no llegaria esa noche, y tambien le preocupaba mucho lo que le habia pasado a su…(como prodiamos decirle…a su suegra?...si, creo que esa palabra esta bien….jejeje)suegra.

Se tumbo en el sofa, dando un profundo suspiro de resignacion, miro la habitación, y le llamo tanto la atención ven en un portraretratos una foto de ellos (Edge y Cm) se lleno de tan buenos recuerdos.

En esa foto, se encontraban en un lindo jardin de la casa de su hermana de Punk, era grande, con muchas flores que alegraban el dia de cualquiera, y con un bello pasto. El rubio se encontraba sentado, y a Cm se encontra abranzadolo, y sonrio hacia la camara.

Recordo aquellos momentos tan agradables, y solamente sonrio. Dio un suspiro y se fue a preparar algo de comer.

El timbre se escucho en todo el apartamento.

-¨si¨-abriendo la puerta

-¨Punk….solo vine a hacerte compañía¨-mirandolo

-¨pasa¨¨-dandole el paso.

-¨no deberias preocuparte…estoy bien¨-en un tono seco

-¨solamente le hago un favor a Edge¨-sonriendo-

-¨y Miz no te acompaña?¨-tratando de romper el hielo que se habia formado

-¨no…se quedo en casa…se encontraba mejorando sus burlas¨-riendo-¨aun que eso le sale muy natural¨-riendo mas

-solo asintió con la cabeza para depuse reir con el capitan carisma- ¨toma¨-proporcionandole el control remoto de la tv.

Pasaron un tiempo mirando el televisor, no habia mucho que hablar, y por esos fingían estar muy atentos a las tonterias que pasaban en el, los ojos del rubio casi se encontraban cerrados.

-¨Y amas mucho a Edge…¨

-¨Si¨-sonrojandose un poco

-¨vaya….si que me sorprendes¨-alzando una ceja ¨no cualquiera…podria aguantar tanto¨

-¨aja…¨-suspirando

-¨ Si no te molesta..voy a la cocina por algo de tomar¨

el de Chicago solamente le indico que podia hacerlo.

/después de todo, no es un mal tipo….y es amigo de MI novio/

el rubio entro a la cocina, saco dentro del refrigerador una lata de cerveza y una Pepsi para el pelinegro, sirvo esta en un vaso, del bolsillo del pantalón saco una pastilla, la cual abrio y mezclo con la bebida, sonrio para luego volver con Punk.

-¨ toma Punk¨-dandole el vaso

-¨gracias¨

-¨ y dime…por que no tomas alcohol?¨

-¨ Las personas enloquecen con el¨-dandole un trago a la bebida que tenia en su mano-

-¨ no todas enloquecen por alcohol…la cosa es no dejar que te controle¨

-¨ yo prefiero no tener nada de esas cosas en mi cuerpo, cuando era un niño…mi padre siempre llegaba ahogado en el alcohol….¨ -bebiendo un poco mas- "y siempre hacia estupideces" –una mirada de odio apareció en su rostro

-el capitan carisma permanecio en silencio y solo se limito a colocar una de sus manos sobre el hombro del de Chicago-

-"es por eso que odio el alcohol"-dandole un gran trago a su bebida-"prefiero tomar una pepsi"-mirando el vaso que tenia en sus manos-"una buena Pepsi nunca me falla"-riendo- "hace mucha calor no te parece?"-posando una de sus manos en su rostro

-"si…mucha"-mirando así otro lado-

-"y que tal va tu relación con Mike?"-empezando a sudar.

-"él lo es todo para mi"-suspirando- "a veces me cuesta mucho lograr que me deje solo"-riendo

-"simplemente te ama….en serio no tienes calor?"

-"un poco…"

-"voy a ponerme otra ropa"

Se levanto el Straight Edge con dificultad, se diriguia rumbo a su habitación, se cambio, solamente se puso una bermuda y se dejo caer en el suelo, se le empezaba a cerrar los ojos. El rubio al notar que el otro no aparecia solamente fue a su recamara y se paro en la puerta.

-"creo que estas muy cansado"-mirando el cuerpo del moreno que ya hacia en la cama- "si necesitas algo no dudes en hablarme ok"

-"ok"

El rubio camino así la puerta, pero en el trayecto se topo con el portarretratos, lo miro, y simplemente lo coloco boca abajo.

-"tardaste mucho"-dijo el asesino que estaba a pocos metros de la puerta, y acercándose al rubio

-sonrio- "es que me lo estaba hechando"

-lo comenzó a mirar como un depredador asecha a su presa-

-"en serio que ese tipo es increíble en la cama" -tomo la mano del asesino, pues este ya estaba apunto de darle un golpe en su rostro- "estoy jugando"

-"no me gustan tus estúpidos juegos"-bajando la mano

-"deberías ser más agradecido….te lo servi en bandeja de plata"

Se asomo una sonrisa de lujuria en el rostro del the Legend Killer, y solamente dejo al rubio. Se encontraba abriendo la puerta que lo separaba de una noche aburrida con sus pupilos abriéndole paso a una noche de pasión.

Camino por todo el departamento, buscando a ese platillo tan suculento llamado Phil Jack Brooks, noto que una puerta se encontraba medio abierta, sonrió al darse cuenta que ya habia dado con su objetivo.

Le miro, parecía a ver estado entrenando pues estaba bañado en sudor, se sentó junto a su presa, le miro como un ni; o mira un postre de chocolate. Le acaricio su rostro con una mano, el de chicago no parecía tener reacción. El de Missouri se acomodo en la cama, y abrazaba al pelinegro.

El Straight Edge pareció reaccionar un poco, se encontraba confundido, todo le daba vueltas y sentía un calor espantoso, sentía como era abrazado, sonrió.

-"has vuelto"- con la voz agitada "te extrañe tanto"

El asesino lo jalaba así el, y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

-"Edge…" –se volteo…pero las droga que habia tomando era realmente fuerte que veía todo borroso.

-"si regrese…porque quiero..Poseerte"-en un tono tremendamente sexy, como el sabia-

-"perdón…."-posando su mano en el rostro de su acompa;anante

-"no tienes que pedir disculpas" –tomando la mano de Cm que se encontraba en su rostro

-"me siento un poco mal"-respirando agitadamente

-"eso se pude arreglar…yo conozco muchas formas de que eso se te quite"-besansandolo

-"Edge…"-suspiro y lo abrazo un poco

El asesino tomo su rostro de Cm para poder besarlo, introdujo su lengua para poder tener un buen conocimiento de su compañero. A lo que Cm solamente le abría el paso.

-"tu ya estas adelantado"-mirando que Cm solamente tenía una bermuda

-"permíteme"-sentándose en la cama, y tomando la mano de su "novio" le quito lentamente la playera que ese tenia, dejando a simple vista su marcado pecho, y lo tumbo sobre la cama.

-"Cm…."-era mucho mas de lo que habría imaginado, se habia imaginado que el solo tenia que hacer el trabajo, pero se encontraba siendo sometido por el tipo de "odien las drogas"

Las manos de Cm se encontraban recorriendo todo el pecho del asesino, hasta que llegaron a su cadera, le besaba a cada instante, las manos del asesino no se querían quedar sin hacer nada, y recorrían la pierna de Cm, el de chicago tomo la manos del asesino y entrelazo su dedos, lo tenía como si se tratara de una lucha de sumisión (con las manos arriba…Xd)

Le besaba el cuello. La piel de Cm se encontraba caliente, haciendo que el asesino se sintiera con más ganas de hacerle todo lo que quería. El de chicago ya se encontraba en el lóbulo de la oreja del asesino, este dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios.

Poco a poco comenzo a amencer, y el Cookie Monster no recordaba muy bien lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, y el hecho de estuviera desnudo no ayudaba mucho, lo unico que recordaba era que Edge habia regresado, y eso lo hacia sentir inmensamente feliz, sin embargo comenzaba a preocuparle el hecho de que no estaba a su lado en ese momento.

Lentamente comenzo a vestirse y de pronto escucho ruido en la sala de su departamento, seguramente su novio estaba mirando algun programa de televisión o algo por el estilo.

-" amor que haces despierto tan temprano…"-decia con una gran sonrisa,….sin embargo esta desaparecio al instante

-"vaya..vaya...ya me dices amor…"- dijo con un tono burlon-

-"que haces aquí…Randall"- en un tono molesto- "vete! Como entraste! Lárgate!"

-riendo- "peor que nena'-una sonrisa sínica se poso en su rostro "yo que tu me la pensaba dos veces"-subiendole volumen al televisor

-"no eres nadie para venir a mi casa…."

-"sshhh"

Su mirada se centro en el televisor, sin duda era El se encontraba haciéndolo con Randy, sientio al intante como las piernas se le doblaron, sentía una gran presión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, sus ojos se abrían, su aliento se le dificultaba.

Tomo un poco de aire, intentaba hablar pero las palabras se rompían en su garganta, se dejo caer en el suelo, mientras que sus lagrimas mojaban su rostro.

-"huy la nena esta llorando"...

-"tu"-incorporandose, y acosándolo con una mirada de depredador, cerro su puño fuertemente

-lo tomo de ambas manos, el de Illinois tenia no mucha fuerza y fue cuestion de minutos para que Randall le hiciera saber quien mandaba aquí, forcejearon un poco, para quedar aprisionándolo en la pared-"tu me dejaste hacer….lo que quisiera contigo…no me vengas de nena a decir que fui el bastardo que abuso de ti"

-"que quieres"-con un tono cansado

-"vas a ser mi amante…y no es opcional"

En otro lugar….

Una habitación, dos chicos.

Ya habia pasado tiempo desde que Jeff habia aceptado una relación con Morrison, pero era un poco nefasto para John estaba acostumbrado a siempre recibir mucha atención por parte de sus parejas, y le resultaba un poco difícil la situación con Jeff.

El multicolor siempre lo trataba igual, siempre se la pasaban charlando, y no era que no apresiara charlarlar durante horas, pues siempre tenia experiencias muy graciosas, pero no quería ser el amiguito.

Jeff se encontraba en la cama sentanto comiendo unas golosinas que tanto amaba, disfrutaba tanto el sabor a dulce, John lo observo de reojo pues se encontraba sentado en el suelo a un lado de la cama, y solamente le dedico una sonrisa.

El multicolor noto como la sonrisa de John se encontraba un poco triste, se acerco a la orilla, lo tomo sutilmente del cabello haciendo que el moreno subiera el rostro, y lo beso, John puedo saborear el agradable sabor al dulce del menor de los Hardy's.

-"que sucede?" –cuentiono Jeff, sentándose a su lado

-"estaba pensando"-apartando algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de Jeff

-"en que tanto pensabas?"-sonriendo

-"no….nada….es algo sin importancia"

-"dime" –entrelazo sus dedos con los de su compañero-

-"Jeff….desde hace un mes…somos novios…y no ha pasado nada" –bajando la mirada, y sonrojándose, no quería ser tan directo-

-"entonces es por eso?"-despeino al moreno, mientras reia-

-"perdón si te molesto con esto….pero"-sintio los labios del Hardy en los suyos

-"no tienes que disculparte"-acaricio su mejilla-

El shaman se sentía como estúpido, no quería que Jeff saliera corriendo por culpa de sus tonterías o sus necesidades, su cuerpo le gritaba sentir al menor de los Hardys, y simplemente no habia pensado. Se paro sin decir nada, y solamente le dedico una sonrisa a Jeff.

El multicolor solamente se dejo caer al suelo, boca arriba, soltó un gran suspiro.

Mientras tanto el castaño golpeaba con fuerza el suelo tragándose sus deseos, en la habitación se podía observar varios aparatos para ejercitarse, John esta practicando muy fuerte tratando de contener su enojo consigo mismo. Jalo de su cabello con furia y se dirigió a la ducha.

El agua calienta caía por su piel, combinándose con sudor. El multicolor se encontraba a unos centímetros de la regadera, dejo salir peque;as risitas, se quito la ropa, y se metió a la ducha junto a John.

John se encontraba undido en sus pensamientos que no percato de que alguien lo acompa;ba en su ba;o;

-"te he hecho esperar demasiado"-cubriendo los ojos de John y susurrándole al oído

-"Jeff"-suspiro

-"no digas nada, john"-decia el menor de los hardy, mientras recorria con sus manos el bien formado pecho del shaman.

-"no quiero que… hagas algo que no quieres"-el shaman estaba nervioso-

-"no va a pasar nada, te amo"-le decia mientras lo besa y lo llevaba a la cama de su habitación-

El multicolor, besaba lenta y suavemente el pecho bien formado del otro, al tiempo que este acariciaba su espalda.

Asi pasaron una de las mejores noches de sus vidas, sin embargo, un….(como lo podriamos decir…despiste?…descuido?..si descuido suena bien) descuido del menor de los hardy, todo termino muy mal.

-"siempre soñe hacerte mio"- decia Jeff mientras abrazaba a su novio-"no sabes cuanto te amo, Punk"-dijo sin pensar.

-"como me llamaste?"-decia muy sorprendido y molesto el shaman-

-"Quise decir John"-reaccionando a lo que habia dicho

-"pero dijiste Punk"-mirando fijamente a los verdes ojos de su novio-"de verdad lo amas?"

-"yo…no se que decir, John….."-decia muy nervioso el menor de los Hardy…..

CONTINUARA….


End file.
